


Freezerburn practices

by reagantheknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, it's rly short, mention of ruby and blake, this waas for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reagantheknight/pseuds/reagantheknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was for a friend, and it's rly short. I might add on later, but for now I'll just leave this here. Also I posted this on my tablet so please don't kill me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Freezerburn practices

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for a friend, and it's rly short. I might add on later, but for now I'll just leave this here. Also I posted this on my tablet so please don't kill me.

    "Yang!" Weiss stalked over to her teammate after slamming the door to their dorm. Blake was helping Ruby study in the library. "How many times have I told you that you can't just attack out of the blue! That's the second time I've caught something on fire because of you!"  
     Weiss was basically talking to a wall, Yang was paying attention to Weiss's voice anymore, but instead the mouth it was coming from. Weiss's lips, unlike Yang's, were incredibly soft, and Yang had wanted to kiss them since the first time they practiced by themselves and Weiss set fire to something. So, she did.  
     It wasn't that big of a deal, really. Almost as soon as it started, it ended (Yang was, get this, too scared to go for the full on make out session). Weiss didn't have enough time to kiss back, even if she wanted to.  
     "Weiss, chill. We'll get better okay? Not everyone is so focused on perfection like you. In the meantime, how about we go get some grub at a simple wok? On me."


End file.
